


Games And Gags

by Whovalanche



Category: The Beatles, The Monkees, The Who
Genre: Blackennon, Dolewell, McHarrison (one-sided), McLennon, Moonstarr, Multi, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright well enough with that violent game let's play a different game? What do ya say?" Keith said.</p><p>"What game did ya have in mind?" Mike asked.</p><p>"Knowin' Keith it'll be something entertaining." Micky said with a smile.</p><p>"Right let's play Truth or Dare!" Keith cackled.</p><p>"If this turns into an orgy I swear Keith I'll kick your ass!" I swore to the brown haired boy across from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games And Gags

No More Need For Pretend When You Have A Real Friend

A/N: The song is mine (:

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!

"What do you suppose the guys'll have planned for tonight?" I asked my younger companion.

"I don't know all they said was to come over, like they usually do on Saturdays." Shorty replied.

Saturday night always meant game night with our new friends. Well my new friends, cause Shorty's known them awhile. Anyways we always head over to their house on these nights, cause our house wouldn't fit the capacity of eleven people as well as their house does.

We walked for a few minutes, which in reality felt like hours. The weather was still hot even though the sun was down by this time. After all this was California not up North where I'm originally from. That was my home, was, but now I was trapped here in the sixties during the middle of Summer in California.

[Well better get used to it.]

"Man I'm really not used to this heat!" I said sitting down on the nearby bench.

"You'll get used it soon, I promise." Shorty said taking a seat on the bench as well.

"Not likely I'm from the North!" I said bury my hands in my curls in frustration.

[Ugh it's so hot!]

Shorty chuckled at my overdramatic behaviour. I looked up and smiled as well. Next thing I know we're both in a fit of laughter. The amusement began to die down as we got up to continue our journey. About a half and hour later we were standing on the stoop of the house belonging to the boys we've grown to know so well.

"Oh thank god!" I said happily as I rested on the chair furthest from the door. "Hey Shorty knock on the door would ya, love?" I asked the girl standing in front of me.

Shorty stood there completely still. She looked pale extremely pale. Though there was also evidence of a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. I couldn't help but smile. The girl was nervous, I recognised it just by the way she stood almost as if rooted to the spot.

[Hell wouldn't you be in this situation?]

"S'alright Lucy, you don't gotta be afraid it's only them they're aren't gonna hurt us. And besides I'll be right here with you I ain't letting you go into the Lion's Den alone." I said trying to relax my curly haired friend.

Shorty stared at me her eyes wide with fear. She stayed like this for awhile, til a smile began to creep up on her lips. A genuine smile, not her normal nervous one. This made me smile to know my on edge comrade was now relaxing.

We stood there debating on who should knock. In the end I knew it would be me cause I didn't want Shorty to get nervous again. I remembering reading somewhere that it's not good for your health you know, being on edge constantly. Leaving my friends side I walked up o the door and knocked loudly, once, no answer then again but still there was no answer.

[What the hell? Where are they?]

I continued to knock even louder but still got no answer. My mind was frustrated at this point. After walking an hour in this heat anybody would be frustrated if their company didn't answer the door. I was filled with not only frustration, but exhaustion, and anger. Anger mostly and I released it by kicking the door.

"Fucking door!" I screamed holding my foot trying to ease the pain.

"See what happens when you let anger take over you get injured." Shorty said mock scolding me between laughs.

I continued to swear like some sailor in a brothel. My cursing must've been too loud cause we could hear noises inside. Faint little whispers but it was definitely them. As if standing outside waiting for an answer in the heat wasn't enough then it began to down pour.

"Just fucking great." I said gritting my teeth.

"It could be worse." Shorty quipped while sporting a smile.

"Pray tell how could it?" I asked unamused by her quip.

"It could be snowing!" Shorty said now in a fit of laughter.

"Snow in California are you mad!?" A new voice said in mock horror.  
\-------------------------------------  
32: Let's Go Dancin' In The Rain As The City Sleeps Forget The Pain Come Dance W/ Me

A/N: The song is mine (:

[Manchester Marauder!!]

"Finally you answer the bleeding door!" I said scowling at the newcomer.

"Easy Jos, steady girl." The newcomer said raises his hands in self defence.

"I'm not a horse, David! You're lucky I like you anyone else who said that would've been sprawled out on this porch with a bloody nose." I said smiling to the boy in front of me.

"She's almost you're height you could take her. Hey Ritchie she's almost your height too wanna take a crack at ol' Red ere?" Another voice said emerging from the door.

[Cheeky Lennon always with his witty like comebacks..]

"I don't hit girls John." Ringo said exiting the house and standing by John.

[Forever the gentleman eh, Ringo?]

"Who said anything about hitting 'er?" John said with a wink.

"Cor Blimey, John!" Ringo said with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"John stop picking on Ritchie!" Scolded a voice from behind John.

[Paul to the rescue!]

"Yes Mother McCartney." John said rolling his eyes.

"Well are we gonna stand here all day getting drenched to the bone or are we gonna go inside?" I asked the boys in front of us.

"I rather like it out here, the rain is very calming." Shorty said beside me.

[Shorty always the optimist...]

I chuckled at her. The lads gestured for us to come in. I ran in quickly, Shorty tagged behind. We were met in the living room with another boy trying to stifle his laughter at our appearance.

The weather had turned us into drenched rats and we knew it was bad cause the snickers were getting louder. Two other boys were walking down the stairs. One held towels the other spare clothes. The two looks kind of worried. I smiled at the boys while Shorty bore holes in the ground.

[Towels and clothes? Oh Micky and Mike I could kiss you guys right now!]

"What in the world is going on?" The one holding the clothes said.

"It's down pouring out there you know raining cats and dogs it is!" The newcomer said emerging from the deck door.

[Thanks for the late forecast Georgie Ol' Boy.]

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" John taunted from his place on the couch.

"Oi stop teasing George! " Paul said in a mock scolding tone

"Don't make 'im have to put you over his knee now, Johnny Boy!" The brunette boy crackled next to John.

[Ah Keith, always with the dirty jokes.]

"Are you me kiddin', Moonie? If anyone would be put over anyone's knee it would be Macca over mine!" John said cackling along with the boy next to him on the couch.

Paul sat there scowling at the two cackling boys as a blush was dusting his cheeks. I laughed at the scene unfurling before me and Shorty. She on the other hand wasn't laughing. No at that moment she was back into nervous mode.

The boy with the towels started to step closer to us. Shorty's eyes grew wide as she stared at the ground. She was shaking lightly as was I and our wet clothes weren't helping the matter. I patted her back comfortingly.

[Thank God they've got towels!]

"S'alright we'll get warmed up and you'll feel a lot better." I smiled at the drenched girl next to me.

She smiled back, not for long though

"Oh my Shorty!!" The one holding the towels yelled running over to encase the slightly shaky girl in the warmth of the towel.

"S'alright Mick just a bit of water it's like taking a shower." I said taking a towel from him.

"You're shaking!" He said in a nervous tone. "And your lips are turning blue." Micky continued to hold Shorty tightly with the towel wrapped around her.

"Maybe Micky could warm 'er up eh, Moonie?" John whispered nudging Keith.

"Oh Lennon you naughty boy!" Keith whispered back and began to cackle once more.

I grabbed Shorty and the clothes out of Mike's hands and thanked him. We raced up the stairs. I wanted to try to put some distance between Shorty and those hyaenas on the couch. She kept the towel closely wrapped around her body as if it were a safety net.

We made it to the door of the bathroom only to find it locked with the shower going. Someone was occupied in the room already so we had ducked into Micky and Mike's shared room instead. Hopefully they won't mind our intrusion. Shorty still wasn't talking, so I initiated the conversation.

"Hey Luce, you alright?" I asked the red faced girl next to me.

"'M fine, just a bit cold 's'all." Shorty said in a low whisper.

"Well let's get dried off we'll feel better once we're warm. Maybe we'll get some hot chocolate, sound good?" I asked the curly brunette girl next to me.

Shorty nodded. It only took a few minutes to get dried off. We rushed actually afraid someone might walk in unexpectedly. The door didn't lock on the inside which was cause of our speedy task.

Not to mention we were in a house full of boys, friends at that which isn't a picnic if they walk in on you in the buff. Finishing up drying our hair we began to gather our sopping clothes and left the shared bedroom.

Shorty and I made our way downstairs where now all nine boys were seated and grinning at us.

[What the--?!]  
\------------------------  
33: I Can't Help My Feelings I Go Out Of My Mind

"Hey loves fancy a little game of spin the bottle?" John said picking up the empty coke bottle from the table.

"There's only two girls... One of you will end up kissing another guy!" I said trying to stifle my giggles.

"It could be fun." Shorty said next to me.

"Am I hearing you right? Did you just agree to this?" I asked now stunned at my curly haired friend's answer.

She only nodded and gave me a smile. Not just any smile this one looked downright mischievous. I mirrored her smile. We made our way to the now circle of people on the floor. John handed the bottle to Paul. Paul began to spin the bottle. It landed on John.

Me and Shorty were snickering at this. Paul sat there with his hazel eyes wide like that of a deer in the headlights, John on the other hand wore a smirk. John began to get up off his bum and make his way towards Paul. Paul stayed rooted as John leant over towards him.

"Give us a kiss." John said in a teasing tone.

"Fuck off John, I ain't interested!" Paul said crossing his arms.

"Oh stop being a drama queen and pucker up McCartney. It's just a kiss it ain't gonna kill ya." John teased.

Paul took a deep breath and quickly gave John a peck. We all began laughing and cheering on the twosome. Paul had given everyone the finger while John laughed making his way back to his spot in the circle. Next was Davy's turn. He spined the bottle and it landed on Shorty.

We all watched with baited breaths. She on the other hand watched with wide green eyes. Davy leaned over and kissed Shorty then sat back in his spot. I leaned over nudging the blushing girl beside me. Next Ringo spun the bottle. I had to bite my hand to keep from laughing. The bottle landed on Keith.

"This game's rigged." Ringo said laughing from his seat. "I'm not kissing Keith!" Ringo finished.

"Aw Ritchie dontcha love me anymore?" Keith said with a mock pout.

Ringo rolled his eyes at his best friend. Keith cackled but got up and kissed the drummer. Ringo stared with wide blue eyes as Keith sat back down.  
Everyone was snickering. Ringo handed the bottle next to John who looked like a kid in a candy store.

John spun the bottle and hummed a little tune as it spin around the floor. The bottle stopped again on Shorty. I was sitting next to her grinning like the Cheshire Cat, while John looked like the Cat who ate the Canary.

"Shhhhhooooorrrrtttyyy." John sang as he made his way over to the wide eyed girl.

I was staring at the scene before me. Everyone else was doing the same except Micky. He looked downright unamused at John right now. Those who didn't know him would think he looked normal.

Others who knew him we could tell that something was wrong at this time. That something was definitely the green eyed monster jealousy itself. I smiled even wider and nudge George who was seated next to me.

"Hey Georgie look." I whispered pointing to Micky.

George smile at the expression as well. John was leaning in and Shorty's eyes got even wider. He held her face and gave her a slow sensual kiss. We all stared wide eyed at this. By now Micky was seething, boring holes into the floor below him.

John released Shorty and sat back down. Shorty was blushing almost crimson red when she settled back in her spot. She was panting too, as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. I was snickering at my friend. We all heard Paul call John a show off and Keith praise him. It was my turn next.

[Oh boy here we go...]  
\-------------------------  
34: Your Lips Caught Mine By Surprise My Heart Skipped And I Got Butterflies

A/N: The song is mine (:

John tossed me the bottle and nearly took my head off. I exchanged some obscene pleasantries with him during that exchange. I placed the bottle on the ground and spun it. How things were going the results aren't gonna be pretty I know that much.

The bottle began slowing down and landed on the one person I really didn't wanna kissed. He was egotistical though John could probably give he a run for his money. I groaned as all eyes were on me. Now it was Shorty who was giggling at my shock.

"I'd rather kiss George!" I said without thinking.

"Really now? Fancy our little Georgie do ya, Red?" John teased.

"Wonder if she's anything like the Reds back home ya know what I mean dontcha Johnny Boy?" Keith cackled.

"Aye that I do Moonie, right minxes they are, how about you Red are you a minx?" John said with a wink.

"Oi 'arrison you can find out for us since she fancies ya!" Keith said with a wink.

Both boys at this point had worked themselves into hysterics.

George and I blushed at the twosome's heckling.

"Alright, alright stop cackling you bunch of hyaenas!" Ringo said to Keith and John who were practically rolling on the floor.

[Good Ol' Ringo!]

"Do I have to kiss him?" I said sounding like child

"I ain't that bad." He drawled.

"C'mon Red it's just a kiss, you can pretend Mike's me it should help." John said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the adorable narcissistic git. During my little exchange with John I didn't realize Mike had gotten up from his spot. Now he was crouched down right in front of me. I stared at the figure with with eyes as he stared at me with a smirk.

Shorty was grinning like the Grinch. Mike leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled away as if I were on fire. John flailed his arms shouting about the kiss being too quick. Mike just rolled his eyes at John's outburst and passed the bottle to Micky.

I could see Shorty playing with her clothes which she didn't do unless she was nervous. I put my arm around her to comfort the girl. She began to relax but still played with the frays of her clothes. Micky spun the bottle and yet again it landed on Shorty. We all stared with wide eyes. No one moved we just stared.

[This is just too perfect.]

Micky looked just as nervous as Shorty did. After about five minutes he got up and made his way towards the green eyed girl. Shorty stayed rooted to the spot. Poor girl was on the edge. You could literally hear a pin drop that's how quiet it was. We all waited to see what would happen next.

[I wish I had some popcorn right now....]

Micky sat in front of Shorty and cupped her face like John did. This time was different this time both were blushing fiercely. Micky gulped looking as if his heart was in his throat. He looked into her wide green eyes looking for some sign as to turn back. After staring for awhile and seeing none, he gathered the little courage he had left and leaned forward.

Shorty's eyes grew wider as Micky's lips met hers. Some of the boys cheered on. Soon he was pulling away and sat back down. When he did so, Shorty stood up on shaky legs and bolted from the room up the spiral stairs. Knowing something was wrong I followed after my curly haired comrade.

Glancing back I saw Micky looking a bit worse for ware. He looked like he was just rejected. Mike patted his back reassuring him everything was alright. That's the last thing I saw before I turned to continue my trek up the spiral staircase in search of Shorty.  
\------------------------------  
35: Looked So Distraught And Soft Spoken Held Her Close, It's Okay To Be Broken

A/N: The song is mine (:

"Why did you run away?" I asked the curly haired girl.

She sat there on Mike's bed with her face in her hands. I took a seat next to her, trying not to startle her. She still refused to look up or even speak even after I was seated. So I spoke again.

"You know he thinks you didn't like the kiss, but we all know that's furthest from the truth eh, Luce?" I said to the girl next to me.

"He what!?" Shorty said in shock finally looking up.

"He thinks you rejected him." I answered back.

"Why?" Shorty asked in a confused tone.

"Well you just bolted up the stairs after he gave you the most mind numbing heartfelt kiss you had. I feel rejected too." I answered back.

Shorty put her head back in her hands and groaned. We stayed in this state for awhile. No talking just letting the events finally sink in with the silence. I looked at my curly haired comrade, she looked like Micky did before I left. Both thinking the other had not wanted the kiss by their actions they displayed afterwards.

[I really need to sort this out...]

"Hey Shorty how about we go back down there? I mean we can't stay up here forever ya know, sooner or later they will search for us." I said to Shorty.

Shorty looked up with wide eyes.

"Yeah and if any of them find us in here they'll have a field day." I said with a little laugh.

"Okay let's get out of here before they do find us." Shorty said trying to stifle her giggles.

We just exited the door to the shared bedroom when we ran right into Micky.

[Oh this day is just getting better and better.]

"What're you doing up here?" I asked

Shorty said nothing she just continued to stare at the floor.

"Me?! The question is what are you two doing up here in my room?" Micky asked.

"I asked you first!" I said to the curly haired boy in front of me.

"I needed my pocket watch." Micky said a matter of factly.

"A watch for what?" I asked quirking a brow.

"Uhm well John wanted to play, Seven Minutes in Heaven." Micky said now staring at the floor.

Shorty's eyes widened along with mine.

"What!?" I choked out.

Micky didn't answer he quickly made his way into the room to get his watch. He reemerged with the object in hand and gestured us to follow. Me and Shorty did as he asked. We all made our way down the spiral staircase.

I was stuck in the middle since things were already awkward between the two. We got to the living room and the guys sat in the same circle as if waiting for us to continue the game. Everything looked the same except John he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

[Of course John's beaming!]

Me and Shorty took our spots in the circle. Micky handed the watch to John. John acted as if it were his most precious possession. I rolled my eyes knowing why he acted like this. Shorty saw the exchange and her eyes widened even more. I was amused by this but also kind of on edge.

[Who would I get stuck with in that closet?!]  
\--------------------------  
36: If The Sun Has Faded Away I'll Try To Make It Shine There Is Nothing I Won't Do

"Alright since Micky had probably spilt to you ladies, yes we are playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!" John announced.

"Haven't you boys learned from before?" I said laughing.

All the boys looked at the floor, except Keith and John who smiled bigger. I nudged Shorty next to me who's eyes grew even wider but she managed to smile at the embarrassed boys.

"Alright enough with the laughing let's get to the game, shall we?" Shorty said.

I sat there with my mouth a gaped at the sentence that had just left my friend's mouth. She looked at me and winked. I began to bore holes into the floor just as the others boys were doing. Keith and John began to laugh at my sudden shyness.

"Oo little Lucy has just left dear Red at a loss of words, never thought I'd see the day!" Keith cackled amused.

"Oh shut up and give me the effing hat!" I yelled at the cackling twosome.

John handed me the hat. I began to shake it to shuffle the names. Reaching in I drew a name and laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief at the name I read on the paper. I showed Shorty and she cackled.

[Did she just?!]

"Oh that's just great!" Shorty said still cackling.

"Keep laughing I can't wait to see who you get!" I bit back.

Shorty looked at my expression and laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes at her but cracked a smile of my own.

"So who's the lucky fellow? Huh, betcha it's our innocent lil' Ritchie!" Keith laughed.

"Or our sweet lil' Georgie!" John said cackling along with Keith.

"Actually it's neither!" I said with a smile.

"It's Pretty Paulie over there innit?" Keith asked.

"I'm not pretty! I'm manly!" Paul retorted.

"Please, Macca you're not fooling anyone with those lashes! What brand of mascara do you use for those?" John said between laughs.

"None, these are natural!" Paul said in a defending tone.

"I rest my case, Pretty Paulie." John said with a wink.

Paul glared at John.

"Well that just leave ol' Johnny ere!" Keith said with a mischievous smile.

"Actually Keith it's you." I said lowly.

Keith grins.

"What!?" John says in disbelief.  
\---------------------------------  
37: Don't Worry Baby, Don't Worry Baby, Everything Will Turn Out All Right

"Looks like I'm the winner ''ere dear boy. Well c'mon c'mon what are we doin' wastin' time?" Keith said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the closet.

We walked into the closet. Keith closed the door. We could hear a mixture of cheers and cat calls. Keith sat on the floor and I joined him. He looked at me then began to speak.

"Don't worry love I ain't gonna try anything on ya. Unless you want me to." Keith whispered with a wink.

"I know that's why I was glad it was you I got stuck with." I whispered back. "Not now Moonie." I laughed.

"Oh so another time perhaps, naughty girl." Keith said wiggling his brows.

"Knock it off." I giggled.

"So how is the Shorty and Micky matchmaking going, any luck yet?" Keith asked.

"You know about thay!?" I spoke as my eyes widened.

"Everyone does, well except Mick." Keith answered.

"In that case still no cigar. We need to find a way to get them together, like your song!" I blurted out.

"My what!?" Keith asked quirking a brow in confusion.

"Your is a band from like way before our time they sing this song called together it's beautiful you might like it. The record was band luckily i know the lyrics." I said quickly.

"Really I love the classics you'll have to sing it for me one day. Right now come over here and give me a kiss." Keith said in a serious but playful tone.

"Excuse me what!?" I choked out.

"They're about to open the door we can't just sit 'ere and get caught talkin' now can we? The lads'll never let us live it down." Keith explained.

I nodded. I leant over and place my lips on his. He pulled me close. We stayed in this awkward position til the light invaded the little space. The cat calls, whistles, and cheered began again.

[Joy!!]

Keith pulled away giving me a wink as he helped me off the floor. We made our way back to our designated spots and sat down not looking at each other. Shorty gave me a thumbs up and John slapped Keith on the back. Next was Paul's turn.

[This'll be good!]

Paul began to shuffle the names. He picked up a name and his eyes grew huge. A blush began to creep up on his cheeks. John snatched the paper from Paul. He scanned the little piece of paper then cackled.

We all knew who Paul had drawn we could tell by the way John's smile grew. Yes we all knew Paul had drawn John and he was gonna take full advantage of it.

"You're mine now McCartney!" John cackled imitating a villain.

Paul rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Right, let's get this over with already." Paul said in a serious tone.

"Oh come off it Macca I know you're excited." John said with a smug smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Lennon." Paul bit back.

John and Paul walked to the closet. John offered for Paul to go first. Paul just rolled his eyes and pushed past John. John smirked and followed the pissed off Paul. The scene before us looked like a version of cat and mouse, the cat won of course but the mouse wasn't giving up easily.

[Oh boy...]  
\---------------------  
38: Your Mother Left Me Here To Mind You Now I'm Doin' What I Bleeding Well Want To

"I wish I had me camera!" Keith shouted.

"I've brought mine with me Keith." Ringo said to Keith.

"Oh Ritchie I could kiss ya right now!" Keith said happily.

"Please don't." Ringo said.

"Awe Ritchie you know you love me!" Keith said batting his eyelashes at the drummer.

"Knock it off!" Ringo said playfully swatting away his friend.

"This game is kind of borin'." Davy said lowly.

"I agree with Davy what is the point to this game anyway?" Peter said.

"I think it's just an excuse for you guys to cop a feel!" I said throwing in my two cents.

"Hey now not everyone here is a sex driven maniac." Mike said from his spot.

"Yeah there are some gentlemen in this circle of misfits!" George added.

We all sat there quietly mulling over what to play instead of this childish game. No one could think of what to play. Keith looked like the first to speak. He never got to cause at that very moment noises started coming from the closed closet.

"John what the fuck are you doing!?" Paul screamed from the closet.

"Oh c'mon Paulie give me a kiss." John said from behind the door.

"What!? No!" Paul yelled back.

We all snickered as the banter went on. They weren't in there for even two minutes before John emerged holding his nose and spouting profanities. Paul walked behind him with his arms cross.

Peter ran to get some tissues as John's nose began to bleed. Paul sat in his seat with a satisfied expression on his face and John glared at him.

"Holy shit!" I said taking in the scene before me.

Shorty went into mother mode. She's always good at injuries. Shorty took the tissues from Peter and made her way toward John.

She sat down and got to work trying to stop the bleeding and fix the broken nose. John looked shocked at her boldness. Shorty ignored his sudden wide eyes. I looked over to Micky he was glaring at the floor.

[Again!?]

John's scream made me look away from Micky. Shorty ignored it and cleaned up the blood. John looked on the verge of tears. Shorty told Peter she needed ice.

Peter scurried out of the room and brought back a block of ice. Shorty rolled her eyes and started picking a piece off. She held the makeshift ice pack to John's nose.  
\----------------------  
39: There Are Places I Remember All My Life

"There now does that feel better?" Shorty asked in a soft voice.

John nodded and blushed.

[John freaking blushed!?]

Everyone looked at Shorty as she made her way back to her seat.

"What!?" Shorty said in a calm manner..

"What was that!?" Davy said in a surprised tone.

Shorty didn't even blush at the outbreaks or the surprised looks. She looked serious and content.

"I'm studying to be a nurse." Shorty said a matter of factly.

"That explains you going into nurse mode." George said.

"Alright well enough with that violent game let's play a different game? What do ya say?" Keith said.

"What game did ya have in mind?" Mike asked.

"Knowin' Keith it'll be something entertaining." Micky said with a smile.

"Right let's play Truth or Dare!" Keith cackled.

"If this turns into an orgy I swear Keith I'll kick your ass!" I swore to the brown haired boy across from me.

"Oo feisty I like me girls with a bit o' fight in em!" Keith cackled

A pillow flew across the room and smacked Keith right in the face. He laid there swearing with a pillow over his face. He then projected back towards my direction.

He ended up knocking George in the head with the kamikaze pillow. George flung the pillow and hit Keith right smack in the gob. Everyone began to laugh as Keith fell to the ground again swearing under the pillow.  
"You alright Moonie?" I asked.

"I'm alright love. Now let's get started!" Keith said with a mischievous smile while rubbing his hands together in a villainous manner.

[This is gonna be hell!]  
\-----------------------  
40: Are You Gonna Leave Me Here Playing With Myself?

"Alright let's see who goes first!" Keith said rummaging his hand through the hat full of names.

"How come you get to pick, Moonie?" John whined next to Keith.

"Cause it was my idea! Ah-ha!" Keith cheered picking a name from the hat.

"Who is it?! Lemme see!" John said excitedly trying to snatch the paper from Keith.

Keith batted the older boy away, then showed him the little scrap of paper. John began to cackle. Both boys looked at each other and put on serious faces. Then Keith turned to their victim grinning like a madman. John's eyes twinkled with mischief as they landed on said victim as well.

"Alright Mr. 'Arrison, truth or dare?" Keith asked George.

[Oh boy...]

"I pick um truth cause knowin' you, you'd pick some ridiculous dare." George replied

"Oh damn foiled again! Alright but you have gotta be truthful! One hundred percent! Alright, if you had to kiss any guy in this room who would it be?" Keith said.

[What!?]

"Keith you know I'm straight...I like birds." George replied.

John blew a raspberry.

"I do!" George defended.

"Well straight or not you've gotta answer the question!" Keith cackled at the now blushing George.

"Um, I choose um, Ritchie..." George answered lowly.

"I knew it!! I knew he had a thing for Ringo!" John hollered from his spot.

Ringo blushed in his spot.

George blushed as well next to Me

[Starrison Haha it exists!]

"But I thought I was your best mate Georgie." Paul said pouting at the younger boy.

"You are Paulie but I ain't gonna kiss ya." George said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" John yelled.

"Why does everyone wanna kiss me today!?" Ringo practically screamed out with a blush still on his cheeks.

"Cause you're just so darn cute that we can't help ourselves lil' Ritchie." I said batting my lashing at Ringo.

"I am not!" Ringo said as a deeper blush began tinting his cheeks.

"Alright, let's get back to the game. Here 'Arrison it's your turn." Keith said handing the hat to George.

George closed his eyes and began digging though the hat til he felt the scrap he wanted. He picked up and opened it. George began to smile a big mischievous sharp toothy grin. He looked across from him right at his victim.

[This is just too funny!]   
\-----------------------  
41: You Know That What You Eat You Are But What Is Sweet Now Turns So Sour

"Alright Jones. Truth or Dare?" George asked the younger boy.

"Dare." Davy said proudly.

[Cheek!]

"Oo!!" John and Keith cheered in unison.

"Okay Jones, I dare ya to streak." George said with a smug smile on his face.

"Piece of cake." Davy said cockily.

"Through the beach." George added.

"Oh cheeky 'Arrison very cheeky dear boy!" Keith cackled next to John who was laughing as well.

"You must be out of your birds!" Davy asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's cake remember? That's what you said wasn't it? Remember David "All the world is birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much." George said calmly.

"You tricked me!" Davy said a pitch higher than normal.

"See what happens when you get cocky?" Mike said to the younger boy next to him.

"Yeah, alright I'm gonna do it." Davy announced.

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Keith.

"I'm taking your cameras though." Davy said seriously.

"Spoiled sport." John grumbled under his breath.

"Peter here take these and make sure no one has em til I'm back in me trousers." Davy said to Peter.

"Alright Davy I'll keep em safe." Peter replied happily.

"Thanks Pete." Davy said smiling to the blonde next to him.

Davy quickly walked out of the house. Everyone but Shorty and I ran after him cheering. We stayed there listening to them cat calling the poor lad. When he finally finished his dare he made his way into the house wearing pants again but oddly no shirt. John had taken Davy's shirt and ran away into the house with it. He sat down and me and Shorty began to laugh.

"John give Davy back his shirt." Micky said.

"But I did it for the ladies!" John cackled.

"Give him his damn shirt back!" Paul said loosing his patience with the older boy.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?!" John asked the brunette across from him.

"Nothing can we please get on with the game?" Paul said.

"Awe does Macca want some attention?" John cooed.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Here." John said giving Davy his shirt back.

"Thanks, mate. Now let's see who'll be the next victim?" Davy said while rummaging through the hat for a name.

Mike looked at the paper Davy showed him and smirk as did Peter.

[Uh-Oh...]  
\-----------------------  
42: Would You Pick Up The Phone And Dial The Number That You Know

"Right, Shorty truth or dare?" Davy asked.

[Definitely not good...]

"Um truth." Shorty said shyly.

"Okay do you like anyone in this room?" Davy ask again.

"You can't just ask her that!" Micky yelled.

"Actually all is fair in truth or dare." John said to Micky.

"I-I um yes." Shorty managed to get out.

"Who!?" Davy asked excitedly.

"Ah, ah, you have to wait til her next turn!" Mike mock correcting Davy.

Davy snickered and handed the hat to Shorty.

Shorty reached in and grabbed the paper on the top. She turned in Keith's direction.

[This'll be good...]

"Keith Truth or Dare?" Shorty said with a coy little smirk.

"Dare I'm not afraid of your mind lay it on me!" Keith answered proudly.

"Alright I dare you to make out with Ritchie!" Shorty cackled.

I stared at her with a look of admiration.

[Let the MoonStarr commence.]

"What?!" Ringo practically choked out.

"With tongue!" John added.

"Wait I didn't agree to that!" Ringo said loudly.

"You gotta do it!" Shorty said in serious manner

"Gladly c'mere Ritchie!" Keith said in a sing songy voice.

"Get off Keith, I'm straight, you know that!" Ringo yelled at the younger boy.

"So am I but a dare is a dare so open wide Ringsy ol' boy." Keith said mimicking a dentist.

"Screw the bloody dare-- mph!" Ringo started to yell but was cut off by Keith's lips.

"I didn't really think he'd do it!" Shorty squeled.

"This is Keith we're talking about." John said.

"For two straight guys they're really getting into it." I said with wide eyes.

"Straight my arse no straight guy could kiss another bloke like that!" Paul said cockily.

"Is that why you're such a good kisser, eh Macca?" John teased.

"Plenty of practice huh Paulie?" George added.

"Oh shut up!" Paul yelled as his cheeks flared up.

The two boys pulled away from each other. Everyone stared at them. Keith casually got up and returned to his seat as if nothing happened. Shorty handed Keith the hat and he picked a name immediately. He looked me right in the eyes.

[Shit!]   
\-----------  
43: Cause She's Crazy Like A Fox And That Fox Got It's Eyes On

"Alright my little red, truth or dare." Keith asked

[Either way I'm screwed]

"Uhm Dare..." I squeaked out nervously.

"It's must be me birthday!" Keith beamed.

"You do realize you've just opened a can of worms right?" Shorty whispered to me.

"Let's get this over with, lay it on me Moonie." I with mock enthusiasm.

"Alright I dare you to sing that song from earlier!" Keith smirked

"You litt-- I can't sing!! I hardly remember the words!" I said in shock.

"You gotta do it!" John sung.

"Fine! But I'll be going back and forth because it's kinda banter between two then the song." I huffed.

"A show too!? Is it me birthday?!" John said clapping like a two year old watching Barney.

I smiled.

"And here he is, that well-known star of stage, screen, and the pyramid, Mr. Kent Sun! Let's hear it for Kent! It's such a pleasure to see you again, old chap, old buddy, old friend!" I said mimicking the first voice.

"And you, surprised to see, yes, your friend, and his, Mr. Rizzo Cloud." I said changing my voice again.

"I don't think we're talking terribly, terribly British, and that is what the man asked for, didn't he, Delphine?" I said switching back to the first voice.

"Yes you did." I said switching to the second person again.

"My girl's so ugly, when she gets up in the morning to do her teeth, the toothpaste backs away down the tube! She's a wonderful woman. My dog doesn't eat meat!" I said in the first person's voice.

"Your dog, why doesn't your dog eat meat?" I said in the second person's voice.

"We don't give it any!" I replied in the first voice.

"Why don't you give your dog meat?" I asked in the second voice.

"He's been dead two years now! I'm glad I got that one in! Heh, well, I think we've covered it, don't you?" I replied in the first voice

*scoffs* Covered it, I think we buried it." I replied in the second voice.

"Well, well, well." I replied in the first voice

"Well, well." I replied in the second voice.

"We could do this all week, but I have a bed to catch. Good night, and over to you!" I replied in the first voice

"Love when it's growing is full of surprises Its temperature rises, from higher to higher. And then turns into fire. Which has to be shared together. How does it happen that two can be tender. And one be the lender of love and emotion. That covered the ocean of sadness. That kept them together." I finished with the second voice.

Everyone stared.

"That was hilarious I mean the sheer brilliant banter between Kent and Rizzo!" Ringo said laughing next to George.

"I like the part with the dead dog." Keith said between laughs

"Oh well there's another version too." I said with a smirk.

"What!?" Ringo said in disbelief.

"Well go on sing the other one!" Keith said enthusiastically.

"Uh uh!!" I answered shaking my head. "You used your dare now it's my turn." I smiled mischievously as Keith handed over the hat.

I rummaged through it and picked out my victim.

"Oh this is perfect!" I said out loud. "Alright, Micky truth or dare?" I asked the curly haired boy across from me.

"Dare!" He said proudly.

"Okay Mr. Confidence I dare you to make out with---" I said slowly looking at the girl to my left.

Her eyes were a mixture of nervousness and hope.

[Hope? Wish granted my darling little Lucy.]

"Shorty." I added.

"What?!" Both Shorty and Micky screamed out in unison.

"Oo you clever girl you." George whispered to me.

I smiled.

"Go on Mick it'll be fine." Mike reassured the curly haired boy next to him.

"Mike's right ya know, go on give her a smooch." Davy said winking at Micky.

"Use tongue!" John shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"John!!" Micky yelled looking mortified and cheeks flaring up.

Shorty wore the same expression.

"Hey Lennon I don't think China heard ya!" I bit back.

"It's okay Micky you don't have to if you don't want to." Peter said to Micky.

[Oh he wants to!]

"The hell he doesn't I had to kiss John! He has to snog Lucy!" Paul said louder than usual.

"Stop pretendin' like I disgust you Macca you know you love it!" John replied with a wink.

Paul huffed and began to blush.

"C'mon Mick." I said smiling. "It's only us we won't judge ya." I added.

"Alright." Micky said.

Micky made his way over to Shorty very carefully as if one false move and she would run. He continued this approach til he was face to face with the girl eyed girl he's become so fond of. He reached up cupping her face and leaned in till they were nose to nose.

"Promise this time you won't run?" Micky whispered to Shorty.

[This is like a romance movie like when Casper asked can I keep you!]

I was smiling on the outside but on the inside I was doing flips.

Shorty breath hitched and she nodded as to promise.

Micky took that as conformation. All the conformation he needed to close the space between them. Everyone watched the timid little kisses they gave each other.

John kept yelling use your tongue.

I rolled my eyes.

Shorty and Micky giggled between kissing.

Micky pulled away staring into Shorty's eyes. Shorty smiled at him. Micky winked then got up and went back to his spot in the circle. I passed Micky the hat. It didn't take him long to pick a name.

[Poor sod...]

Micky unfolded the paper and quickly made eye contact with the next victim. He sighed as if he was waiting for this to happen. Micky smiled even wider.

The curly haired boy was concocting something in that mind of his for his tall Texan friend. Mike on the other hand looked unphased by Micky's plotting face. Instead he looked amused.

[Oh Boy!!]


End file.
